The present invention relates to a fastening element.
Mechanical parts which are subjected to high stresses in different directions are traditionally connected by means of two types of joints, on the one hand joints which absorb shearing load, for example rivets, and on the other hand joints which absorb traction/compression load, for example screw joints. Conventional screw joints have a limited shearing load absorbency, owing to play between the screw and the hole in the joint. This play can be eliminated by means of special tools, in which the hole is precision-worked to provide a press fit for a special screw. This type of joint entails high assembly costs.
It is desirable to produce a fastening element which combines shearing load absorbency and compression/traction load absorbency within a single type of joint, without the need for special assembly tools.